Uchiha Naomi's Past my madeup charactors story
by HyrulianVulpix
Summary: This is a story about my madeup character Uchiha Naomi enjoy, review please too, I wanna know what I should fix or how it sounds


Authors Note: this was just for fun ;;;

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters besides my own (Naomi)

* * *

"MOM! DAD I'M HOME!"

A little girl called into her typical Japanese home. She had short navy blue hair, and Uchiha clan eyes. She wore a short sleeved white t-shirt and a navy blue hoodie, also, typical ninja capris.

"Mom...Dad...!"

She called again and scanned the area. She took off her sparing shoes and threw her plain black backpack on the ground, reveling the Uchiha clan fan. Yup, she was an Uchiha. An Uchiha who had just gotten back from a long day at school. She wandered cautiously around the quiet house.

"M-mom...dad..." _where are they..._

She said softly and looked around then froze and screamed. Right in front of her laid her parents, dead. She stared at the lifeless bodies, completly frozen.

_who could have done this!?_

The little girl thought, she sensed someone behind her.

"Be quiet!" A voice said.

Uchiha Naomi turned around to quickly see the killer, Uchiha Itachi. After that, she was knocked out and fell to the ground in pain. The attack hit her nerves which made it hurt even worse, especially combined with Itachi's strength. Hours went by before the 7 year old woke up, finding herself in someone's arms.

"Wh-Where am I?" She asked, looking up at who was holding her.

She noted his features. Long shoulder length purple hair, some strands in front of his face. Massive pale skin, purple lines coming from the end of his eyes, going down outlining about halfway down his nose. A black top with purple lining, fishnet underneath. A headband not of Konoha but, of a music note, a weird forehead protector Naomi never seen before.

"Wh-why are you helping me sir?" She asked curiously.  
"Your village wont take care of you" He started, manipulating the poor girls mind with horrible thoughts.  
"You'll just be thrown out, thought of to be dead, just like the other dead bodies in your clan"  
"Like the other dead...DEAD!" She yelled and ran back towards Konoha but tripped and fell, hurting herself even more.  
"Calm down kid. I'll take care of you," He sneered.

The little girl looked up at him and sat up.

"What should I call you then?" She asked.

He smirked and snickered.

"My names Orochimaru...you can call me Orochimaru-sama."  
"Okay...Orochimaru-sama!" She chimed with an innocent smile.

He smirked and picked her up, she was still a bit weak to walk, Itachi had hit her nerves. Naomi fell asleep in his arms with a small smile.

_Step one, complete... _Orochimaru thought with a sneer and ran off to his hideout.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Naomi woke up in a bed and stretched happily. She looked over and saw a guy with silver hair in a ponytail. He also had on something rather similar to what shes seen two Uchiha brothers wear, and others, wearing a top that had a collar covering some of his neck. He looked back at her, pushing up his glasses. Naomi froze.  
"Hm...get whatever you want..." He simply said and headed into another room with a plate of his own breakfast.  
"What's your name?" She asked.  
He looked back at her "Kabuto...Yakushi Kabuto."  
She nodded and eyed his Konoha headband.  
"I've never seen you in Konoha before." She started.  
He looked at her with a small smile. "There's a first for everything." He said and left.

Naomi just nodded and smelt the freshly made breakfast and smiled, walking over to what he had made and put some on a plate.

"Ah, your up," A voice said.

Naomi jumped and looked over where the voice came from and smiled.  
"Good morning, Orochimaru-sama!" She said cheerfully.  
"You too, Naomi."  
"Want some?" She offered  
"No thanks." He walked past her into the same room Kabuto left into.

She blinked and shrugged, eating alone at the table. She finished rather quickly and put the dish in the sink, seeing the sink was full, she started the water and pulled over a chair, cleaning the dishes.

Meanwhile in the other room

"Is she really all you say she is," Kabuto muttered, eating his breakfast.  
"She's already mastered every activation of the sharingan, right up to Mangekyou."  
Kabuto looked at him, more interested.  
"Itachi partially trained her, she's obviously worth something, including my next body carrier."  
"You just changed your body a few days ago."  
"Exactly...I've already gained her trust, next, is giving her the seal in the next few days, if she survives like Anko...she's worth it. Training next, then the take over."  
"Nice thinking" Kabuto said, still not fully believe the snake god.  
"If you still don't believe me, drop that plate going past her." He sneered and walked out.

Kabuto followed after him. They walked past Naomi, Kabuto dropped the plate. In one swift movement she dropped right under the plate and snagged it. She stood up and held the plate.  
"Next time, be careful Kabuto-sama." She said with a smile and went back onto the chair, washing the last dish.

Orochimaru looked at Kabuto with a smirk. Kabuto smiled back and pushed back his glasses. "Thanks Naomi." And the two left. Naomi finished up the dishes and ran over to Orochimaru.  
"Can I look around?" She asked  
He looked at her. "Outside only..."  
She nodded. "Thank you Orochimaru-sama!" She said and ran outside, when she did she stopped and looked around; the area was surrounded by woods. She had to find something to do though.  
"Hm...maybe there's a lake nearby..." she thought to herself and ran around the area. She saw a wolf ahead and smiled walking over. The wolf got scared and started running. Naomi ran right next to it, racing the animal. It lead her right towards Konoha entrance and ran off. She looked at Konoha and started toward it but froze, hearing a snake. She looked over her shoulder but, wasn't scared after a little while. She seemed to know what he was saying and she nodded.  
"I'm sorry...Orochimaru-sama, I knew I shouldn't be going in..." She said to the snake like it was Orochimaru and ran back to the hut. A boy with navy blue spiky hair walked by, he had the same eyes as Naomi, and wore an Uchiha uniform. Sasuke. He saw the girl leave.  
"She looks familiar..." He whispered but ignored it and continued walking.

A week went by, and Naomi had Orochimaru's and Kabuto's complete trust.

"I wonder why he wanted me here though..." She thought out loud, standing in a dark room. She looked around, chills up her spine.  
"Ah, hi Naomi-chan..."  
"Hi Orochimaru-sama, what di-" She stopped in her tracks as the guy she once trusted snapped at her neck furiously and backed away. She broke out into a loud scream and fell to the ground holding the left side of her shoulder and neck in pain. She looked over at Orochimaru and Kabuto as they left the room. She glared at the two as they left, she lied there in pain.

Minutes passed, maybe even hours and Orochimaru returned to the room, Naomi on the ground.  
"Check..."  
Kabuto walked over to her and felt for a pulse on her wrist and neck. "Alive"  
Orochimaru snickered. "Perfect...bring her to her bed, inject her with the needle."  
"Yes Orochimaru-san." He picked up Naomi, she laid in his arms limp.  
He brought her over to her bed and took out the needle with not only a potion that made her think everything was a complete dream but, also to make her feel like she's had the seal for years now. Kabuto injected the needle in her arm and her hand grabbed onto the blanket feeling the needle, then released. Another hour passed she woke up and looked around.  
"What happened?" She asked and saw Orochimaru, she snagged two forks near her and held them like kunai.  
"Calm down Naomi-chan, you were just having a nightmare."  
"Hu..." She looked at Kabuto and blinked. "But it seemed so real, how was it just a dream."  
"Dreams can do that to you," He said and took the forks from her.  
She looked at Orochimaru "Sorry Orochimaru-sama." She said  
"Don't worry about it, now we should train you with that seal now."  
Naomi blinked, the shot took effect and she nodded.

Almost 3 years passed, and Naomi had all the training she could need. She was now 10 years old, and wore a white tank top, black puffy shorts, and a huge purple rope tie around her waist like the other minions to Orochimaru. Her hair grew only longer as the years went on, along with her stats becoming junin like abilities. Orochimaru and his minions were off on some weird mission. Yet, meanwhile, a month from now, it would be the end for both Orochimaru's old body, and Naomi's only body. A surprise for her sensei, she wandered around cleaning the place up, there was one room she was told to never go in, and it was the one room Kabuto and Orochimaru always left into. It was the last room she had to clean up.  
"What will it hurt just to walk in and clean up, and then come right out."

She thought out loud and walked into the room. She wandered in and started cleaning up. She spotted something on the ground and picked it up. PROJECT UCHIHA NAOMI was written on the top in huge capital, red letters.  
"What?" She looked it over and went wide eyed. "THAT TRATIOR!" She snapped. Written on it was as followed:

**

PROJECT UCHIHA NAOMI

**

-Within first few days, gain trust

  


-one week later, inject cursed seal

  


-look for survival

  


-manipulate into thinking it was bad dream

  


-train for 3 years

  


-take over body, obtain sharingan

Naomi shredded up the paper and glared at it, she ran to her room and stripped off her clothes, put on her newer ones. She was planning on leaving Orochimaru at one point but, that would have been months from now. She slipped on a white tank top and a tan jacket, fluffy around the rim of the bottom. She snagged and black cloak and slipped it on, pulling the hood over her head. She also slipped on a pair of black fingerless gloves. Lastly, she snagged a bag full of money and tied it tightly, putting it in her jacket pocket. She made sure she had everything she needed and snuck out through the front, Orochimaru, snakes, minions, nothing in sight. With everything put behind, she ran towards Konoha. Walking into the village, she looked around, the two body guards let her pass. She got in and walked past a few people, then took off the cloak. She looked over at a kid and gave it to him.

"Here you go." She said with a smile. He looked at her and smiled  
"Thank you miss..."  
"Naomi, Kazehime Naomi." She introduced herself, making up a fake last name, and walked away.

She headed to the Konoha academy and walked in, she walked to where she could sign up to get into the school and where she would most likely be, the ramen stand. She left the note and walked out, then went to the ramen stand, taking out some money

"One bowel of chicken ramen please." She said.

Teuchi and Ayame nodded and prepared the food. Naomi snapped the chop sticks and ate the ramen. She couldn't remember the last time she had ramen this delicious.

"Kazehime Naomi?" A person asked.  
Naomi turned around. "That's me,"  
"I got your note at the academy." The voice started and the person looked at her.  
Naomi smiled, she noticed that scar from anywhere. _IRUKA-SENSEI!_ She thought excitedly.  
"Yes well, I'm going to be your teacher, first thing tomorrow morning."  
Naomi nodded. "Thank you I-...um, I want to know your name." She said quickly.  
"Iruka,"  
"Okay Iruka-sensei!" She said and ran off, leaving the yen on the table and ran to her old home.

"MOM! DAD!" she paused, exactly what she did 3 years ago and sighed. Everything was cleaned up by now, so she went up to her room and looked around, everything was left, untouched. She looked threw her drawers and looked up at the top of her stand and sighed, a picture stand was there and she picked it up, looking at the picture. It was her family. Her mom, dad, and herself. She looked out her window and blinked at the boy walking past her house

_Whos that?_

She thought and kept and eye on the boy curiously. She watched him until he was out of sight, going into another house.

_He looks familiar, maybe from the clan...but Orochimaru said they were all killed off..._

Naomi just ignored it and looked up at the sky, it was getting dark. She took out some old pajamas, when she took off her shirt, she noticed around her waist, she never took off the sound ninja headband. She untied it and threw it into a empty drawer, and finished getting dressed, then went to sleep. The next day she went to school like any normal kid did. A few months went by and Naomi was passing with flying colors, now at the age of 11.

"Naomi, can I see you after class?" Iruka asked.  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The class chimed.

Naomi just nodded. Not long after, class ended and she ran over to him.

"You wanted to see me sensei?"  
"Yes, I'm going to give you the final."  
She blinked. "On such short notice?"  
"Naomi, you're the best in this class, maybe even better then a chuunin, I want you to take this to see if your legible to graduate early." He explained.

Naomi nodded and was lead to the room, taking the final exam, passing

"Clone technique." One of the teachers said.  
Naomi completed the seals "Bunshin no Jutsu!" She said, another perfectly cloned Naomi stood next to her.  
Out of nowhere, Iruka threw a forehead protecter her way, and she easily caught it.

"Team 7, they're meeting up tomorrow in my room...that's your new team." Iruka said with a smile. Naomi smiled back and hugged him "THANK YOU SO MUCH IRUKA-SENSEI!" She squealed and ran out of the room. She laughed as she roamed the village and stopped to admire her new headband in excitement.  
_I CAN'T BELIEVE I WAS PASSED SO EARLY!_

Naomi thought and wrapped the headband around her head. She ran past a kid, the same kid she saw yesterday and she stopped, looking back at him. She noticed the Uchiha fan on the back of his outfit and covered her mouth.

_He is from the clan...what if he recognizes me...everything could be so messed up! I'll be questioned where I was, what happened to me, why I'm suddenly appearing, why-...why isn't he stopping..._ she looked at the boy, as he continued to walk past her.

She ignored it and continued on her way too. The day went by fast and so did the night. Naomi woke up, still full of energy and she changed into her clothes, running back to the school, she was the first in class, by the time team 7 was there, she was on the table asleep.

"We should draw on her," A kid snickered, he had yellow spiky hair and wore and orange and black jumpsuit.  
"Leave her alone Naruto!" A pink haired girl snapped at him

From all the noise, Naomi woke up and looked up, seeing the blonde kid holding a permanent marker.

"And exactly WHAT were you planning on doing with that?" She snapped.

The blond looked at her and blinked

"Nothing..." He muttered.  
Naomi looked around. "Where is everyone?"  
"Gone, So I take it your in our group,"

A blue haired boy said, his hair was spiky, just like the blonde's except pulled back more

"Team 7?"  
"Team 7." The pink haired girl answered.  
"My names Kazehime Naomi" She said with a smile.  
"I'm Haruno Sakura, and that baka over there is Uzumaki Naruto."  
"HEY!" Naruto called from the door, he was placing a board eraser over the door.  
"Naruto! What are you doing!" Sakura snapped.  
"It's his own fault for being late." He muttered and fit the eraser perfectly above the door and snickered.  
"Whos he?" Naomi asked pointing to the blue-haired boy.  
"Uchiha Sasuke!" Sakura said in an admiring voice.

Naomi just rolled her eyes. She looked over at the door as it slowly opened. A silver spiky haired guy walked in, the eraser falling right on his head. He looked at the group, his headband covering his left eye and he took the eraser. Naruto just snickered, Sasuke was leaning up against a desk, arms crossed, Sakura stuck in the middle looking innocent, and lastly, Naomi sitting in the chair completly clueless.


End file.
